Maldita Seas, Noche
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'black. Edward está de caza y Bella no puede dormir. Un poco de Edward y Bella al final.


**Maldita seas, noche**

**Summary: **Edward está de caza y Bella no puede dormir.

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la trama y el one-shot sí ;)

**Canción: **The trapeze swinger-iron and wine. Simplemente porque estoy escuchándola en este momento.

* * *

Odio la noche. Hablo enserio.

Eran aproximadamente las 12 de la madrugada en un lunes, y yo no podía dormir. Mi primera teoría era que se debía a la ausencia de Edward. Tal vez estaba tan acostumbrada a dormir con él abrazándome por la espalda y susurrando mi nana, que ya no era capaz de conciliar el sueño sola. Maldito vampiro y su necesidad de beber sangre.

_Si fuera humano. _Pensé. _Le hubiera dado un plato de cereal, y listo. Ambos estaríamos durmiendo en este momento._

Me senté en la cama, restregándome el rostro cansinamente, para luego mirar el reloj. 12:05. Me puse de pie y prendí la luz, pensando en algo que hacer para que me diera sueño. Jamás había tenido problemas para dormir antes y esto era demasiado estresante para mí. Mañana tenía que ir al instituto temprano, y tenía que dormir _ya _si quería llegar.

Tomé una pantalonera del piso –no podía arriesgarme a que Charlie bajara por alguna razón y me viera en boxers-, y salí de mi cuarto. Mi padre roncaba audiblemente desde su cuarto, disfrutando su sueño. El hecho de que no tuviera que ir a trabajar en la mañana y pudiera levantarse tarde, me hizo sentir aún más irritada.

Caminé con cuidado, un pie a la vez, buscando no hacer ruido –no creía poder despertarlo, pero uno nunca sabe-. Como siempre suele suceder, mis pasos hicieron eco en la sala y parecía como si llevara tacones o algo parecido. Seguí bajando las escaleras lenta y cautelosamente, y suspiré cuando llegué abajo. Me dejé caer en uno de los sillones de la estancia y mi espalda aplastó el control remoto de la TV.

Lo tomé y prendí la televisión, bajando el volumen instantáneamente. Una imagen confusa se plasmó en la pantalla y agudicé la vista. Casi me caigo de la cama cuando por fin pude entenderla y la imagen se hizo más grande. ¡Pornografía! Giré mi cabeza hacia el interior del sofá y tomé el control, pulsando el botón de apagado. Hice una mueca y dejé el control en la mesita de en medio. Era un canal local, no deberían hacer eso. Podía haber niños sonámbulos o con insomnio que podían verlo sin problemas.

Miré hacia el frente distraídamente y decidí ir a tomar algo de la cocina para ver si podía ponerme a dormir. Abrí el refrigerador y saqué leche, luego busqué un vaso y tomé un plátano del plato de las frutas. Puse a calentar el vaso de leche y me senté en la mesa, quitándole la cáscara a mi plátano. Me habían dicho que era bueno para dormir en algunas ocasiones.

La alarma del microondas sonó y abrí los ojos ampliamente para luego correr hacia ahí y sacar mi vaso lo más rápido que pude. Agudicé el oído mientras miraba hacia arriba, y solté el aire que había estado conteniendo cuando escuché a Charlie roncar.

Volví a mi silla y tomé un sorbo de leche. El calor de ella resbalándose por mi garganta fue un sentimiento agradable, y lamí el bigote de leche que se había formado encima de mis labios antes de darle una mordida a mi plátano.

Mastiqué lentamente mientras miraba alrededor. Todo estaba tan calmado….y oscuro. No me gustaba. Incluso menos cuando Edward no estaba conmigo. Suspiré. Estaba demasiado mal acostumbrada, gracias a él. Había pasado 18 años de mi vida sola y ahora ni siquiera podía sobrevivir una noche sin él.

Terminé mi fruta y me tomé lo que sobraba de la leche de un solo trago. Dejé mi vaso en el fregadero y me quedé ahí un momento. Como si esperara que el sueño me golpeara de repente y cayera rendida. Pero no. Nada sucedió. Mis párpados no pesaban, mi cuerpo no se sentía relajado. Incluso me sentía más despierta que antes.

Caminé hacia la mesa y vi que "Cumbres Borrascosas" seguía en el centro. Lo tomé y lo hojeé, pero no lo leí porque lo había leído entero el día anterior, mientras Edward llenaba aplicaciones para ambos.

Arrojé el libro suavemente, haciéndolo caer con un ruido sordo. Miré de nuevo hacia arriba, como si fuera posible haber despertado a Charlie con tan pequeño ruido. El desgraciado seguía roncando en su habitación. Supongo que muy muy dentro de mí estaba molesta porque él pudiera dormir y yo no, y lo que en realidad quería era despertarlo. Pero no. No era tan mala persona.

Volví a la sala, echando una mirada al reloj al lado del refrigerador mientras caminaba. 1:05. No podía creer que hubiera pasado toda una hora. Mañana tenía clase a las 7:15 de la mañana.

Me dejé caer de cabeza en el sillón, mirando la televisión al revés frente a mí. Después de unos segundos sentí una presión en mi frente y me pregunté cuanto tiempo le tomaría volverse rosada por culpa de la sangre acumulada.

Me sentí mareada, y decidiendo que no quería morir por culpa de una acumulación de sangre en mi cabeza –no después de todo lo que Edward y su familia habían hecho para mantenerme a salvo-, me giré rápida y ágilmente para estar derecha de nuevo.

Por lo menos el giro fue ágil, ya que caí de bruces en el piso de mi sala al haber dado la vuelta entera. Me sobé ausentemente la mejilla y recargué la espalda en el sillón. Cerré los ojos tratando de controlar mi mareo, pero rápidamente se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza. Fruncí el ceño mientras me ponía de pie –lento y cuidadosamente- y me dirigía a la cocina por una pastilla.

Tomé dos aspirinas y me senté en el piso de mi sala de nuevo. Pegué la sien al piso frío, dándole alivio a mi cabeza al instante. Suspiré y decidí que era mejor volver arriba, si quería dormir en algún momento. Podía jurar que había pasado casi media hora desde que vi el reloj por última vez, y sabía que cuanto menos durmiera, más cascarrabias estaría al día siguiente.

Llegué a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta muy lentamente detrás de mí y me dejé caer en la cama. Me quité la pantalonera a patadas y la arrojé al piso de nuevo antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarme en algo tranquilo para dormir.

Me levanté con el ceño fruncido al darme cuenta de que no había apagado la luz. Presioné el botón, y volví a la cama.

Hice una mueca. Me sentía cansada, pero por alguna razón aún no podía dormir. Me revolví en la cama, acomodándome boca arriba en ella y crucé los brazos sobre mi estómago. No me sentí agusto en esa posición, así que volví a retorcerme hasta quedar de lado. Me estiré un poco y procuré concentrarme en el silencio a mí alrededor.

Nada.

Gruñí en mi interior. Esto era tan irritante.

Me mordí el labio mientras recordaba todo lo que Reneé me había enseñado a hacer para dormir. Tomar leche tibia. _Ya. _Ver un poco de televisión. _….Se podía decir. _Quedarte quieta sobre tu cama y pensar en algo tranquilo. _Ya. _Contar ovejas…

En realidad eso de contar ovejas me parecía tonto y jamás había funcionado, pero estaba desesperada.

_Una oveja_. Pensé mientras la imaginaba saltando una cerca.

_Dos ovejas. _Otra oveja saltando una cerca y uniéndose a la primera.

_Tres ovejas. _Otra oveja saltando la cerca y uniéndose a las otras dos.

--

_Cincuenta ovejas._ Oveja saltando la cerca y uniéndose a las otras 49.

Suspiré y pegué mi nariz a la almohada. Esto no estaba funcionando.

Comencé a girar en mi cama y a adoptar varias raras posiciones, simplemente para hacer algo. Mis párpados ya pesaban y tenía la necesidad de dormir, pero simplemente no podía.

Estaba tan harta. Estúpida noche. Estúpido silencio. Estúpida oscuridad. Estúpido Charlie por estar roncando tranquilamente en su cuarto. Y estúpido Edward por no estar aquí.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y recordé que Reneé me había mandado un poco de ropa hacia unos días, que quería que me midiera, pero no había tenido tiempo –ni ganas-de hacerlo. Me puse de pie y prendí la luz, mientras me dirigía a mi armario.

Tomé toda la ropa y la arrojé al suelo, tomando una blusa de manga larga (ignorando donde la había conseguido Reneé en un lugar tan caluroso como Phoenix) y estaba a punto de probármela cuando el sentimiento de alguien observándome me paró de hacerlo.

"Hey." Susurró una dulce y aterciopelada voz, a mi espalda.

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear salvajemente, y todo el odio que había tenido por él unos minutos antes, se esfumó mientras me daba la vuelta.

Ahí estaba Edward, parando junto a la ventana, mirándome con _su_ hermosa sonrisa torcida.

Chillé levemente –sin importarme Charlie- y corrí hacia él, lanzándome con fuerza a sus brazos. Gracias a Dios. Podía dormir ahora.

Soltó unas risitas, engreídamente. "Wow." Envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor. "No pensé que fueras a extrañarme tanto."

Sonreí contra su hombro y me separé de él. Tomándolo de la mano mientras lo arrastraba hasta mi cama. Me miró entre divertido y confundido.

"No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte." Suspiré. "Por fin podré dormir."

Reboté cuando paró abruptamente de caminar, y lo miré entrañado.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

"Amor." Comenzó. "Vengo aquí a recogerte para ir a la escuela."

Abrí los ojos como platos y me quedé ahí parada.

"¿uh?" No podía ser posible que ya fuera hora de ir al instituto y yo no hubiera podido dormir ni un segundo.

Asintió. "Pensé que estabas a punto de prepararte." Apuntó a la blusa que Reneé me había mandado.

Negué con la cabeza. "¡No!" Grité, desesperada, echándole una mirada al reloj. 7:15. "¡No pude dormir nada!" Giré mi cabeza hacia él. "¡Y todo es por tu culpa!" Lo apunté con mi dedo índice. No podía evitar ponerme temperamental cuando no dormía. A Edward, sin embargo, parecían encantarle mis arranques de mal humor. "Todo porque te fuiste de caza en lugar de dormir conmigo."

Arqueó una ceja, con una sonrisa engreída bailando en sus labios. "¿Tanto dependes de mí?" Susurró contra mi oído, haciéndome estremecer. Ni siquiera había notado en qué momento se había acercado tanto.

Lo tomé por los hombros para alejarlo de mí, y me moví hasta llegar a su espalda después. Lo empujé hasta la puerta de mi cuarto (totalmente consciente de que en realidad se movía por voluntad propia, sólo para darme gusto. Jamás hubiera podido moverlo por mí misma.) Abrí la puerta, y lo saqué de mi habitación, ignorando el hecho de que Charlie se encontrara sólo a unos centímetros de distancia; _cruzando _el pasillo.

Le dediqué una mirada asesina antes de cerrarle la puerta en la nariz, y puse el seguro. Caminé hacia mi cama y me dejé caer en ella, suspirando de placer cuando mi cuerpo tocó el colchón. Estaba increíblemente cansada y _moría de sueño_.

Me acomodé en la cama, poniéndome de lado.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando sentí a Edward besar la parte trasera de mi cuello y abrazarme con un brazo por detrás. Suspiré y me acerqué más a él.

"Siento no haber estado aquí antes." Susurró contra mi piel, colocando otro dulce beso sobre ella. "Prometo no irme a cazar de noche otra vez."

Balbuceé algo ininteligible y lo último que escuché antes de quedarme dormida fue su perfecta y suave risa.

**N/A:**

Hey :) como dije en mi LJ, es tarde y no puedo dormir. La 1:44 de la madrugada, para ser exacta. AMO la noche. Amo desvelarme, amo el silencio, amo todo lo que Bella dice odiar en este oneshot; pero esque de he desacostumbrado a estar despierta a estas horas por culpa de unas malditas pastillas que siempre me hacen dormir contra mi voluntad -y que hoy no hicieron nada-, y mi cabeza parece estar a punto de estallar, así que todo lo que quiero es dormir.

En fin, trataré de contar ovejas ;) -ojala un Edward pudiera llegar a dormir conmig en estos momentos-, y haber que pasa xD Si les gustó, dejenme un review para que sepa que no es basura. xD Tengo sueño, pero no puedo dormir, así que puedo apostar que no recordaré nada de lo escribi aquí hoy, en la mañana xD Besos a todas :)


End file.
